


Sofa, So Sleepy

by TypicalRAinbow



Series: How do I love thee? Let me count the ways [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sleepiness, Wine, a tad out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalRAinbow/pseuds/TypicalRAinbow
Summary: Sleepy snuggling in the staffroom.





	

The witch was sleeping peacefully for a change. Or at least Imogen thought so. Normally Constance didn’t stay with her overnight and when she had, Imogen had witnessed the fitful nightmares that made Constance worried about sleeping, hateful of talking about it, dependent on potions on the very worse days, and self-conscious about sharing a bed for anything other than to- well…(!)

But this boring drizzly mid-term Thursday evening had been nice, simple even. Just the two of them, practically cozied up together on the staff room’s squat little sofa after everyone else had gone to bed or else were, with nothing more than sweet kisses (well alright, perhaps a pinch of light petting) and talking about the day with a cheeky glass of red wine between them. Constance had even let her hair loose from her tight bun down into its night ponytail a lot earlier then normal. Then a little while later, in the comfortable quiet and the warm security of Imogen’s hold, she’d had just drifted off. Despite their height difference she’d made herself comfy, tucked in and curled somewhat in to Imogen’s side and resting against her head on the non-witch’s shoulder. 

“Seems a shame to wake her,” Imogen thought sipping and swilling the wine about the glass as she brushed a loose lock of long hair from the witches face back behind her shoulder, feeling very drowsy herself. 

But Davina would probably potter in at some point after finishing on night duty; whether to bed up in her cupboard for the night or get a cup of cocoa. And likewise, Amelia, (despite attempts at persuading their headmistress to eat less cheese and chocolate biscuits), would sneak down for a late night snack. Explaining themselves might be tricky. Especially if Constance stayed asleep. And even if she stayed asleep here and the other staff, students or wicked witches didn’t disturb them, the sofa was hardly a comfy place to spend the night. It’d start to get cold soon now the fire in the grate was dying down and they’d both end up with backache and creased clothes. Constance might wake up cranky and embarrassed with a sore neck- (that would defiantly pan out badly for the girls in the morning!) - and as Imogen had expected, pins and needles had set in her arm and were refusing to ease, even as she continued to stoke her witch’s hair absentmindedly, debating with herself whether to wake her sleeping snow white beauty or not. Maybe she could even carry her to her room? A romantic idea that Constance would be furious at her for trying and sadly more trouble than it would be worth what with all those stairs.

Away, at Imogen’s touch the witch was already beginning to stir. Imogen downed the dregs of their wine cursing herself, wishing she left the witch alone to sleep. Constance was ever so sensitive to touch and of course looking after their students for so long she was natural a very light sleeper. It defiantly felt a shame to wake her, especially given Constance’s supply of sleeping drafts and wide awake potions had both gone untouched the past few days.

“Come on then, Const. Bed time,” Imogen sighed. If she was waking up any way they might as well head upstairs. She tried in vain gently ease her arm out from around the witch’s waist, gently shaking her. But her movements where only met with a mumble of protest as Constance, who much to Imogen’s pleasant surprise, snuggled in to her more so almost a nuzzling movement against her shoulder. Imogen tried again to move but no change. “Hmm. Maybe I should carry you upstairs.”

Constance responded by clinging to her shirt front and muttered something incoherent and barely louder than a pin drop but it made Imogen stop. Because even muffled slightly by her fleece, it sounded very much like Constance had said, “love you Imogen.” 

“C-constance?” 

The witch didn’t reply and was still laid against her eyes closed, if now frowning slightly. Possiblby because the non-witch was still gawping at her. Asleep Miss Hardbroom seemed softer more delicate, but still fierce and to Imogen, beautiful. Her gaze settled on Constance’s mouth and her slightly parted lips. Imogen hadn’t seen them move and wondered if she’d imagined it or misheard HB. Had she said my or you? Imogen had defiantly heard her own name. Maybe she’d misheard the first bit. Lots of things sound like the four letter L word and if she was talking in her sleep it didn’t need to make sense. Well it didn’t anyway. Imogen shook her head. It was too late for musing and the wine made her head feel sluggish so Imogen was content with gazing at Constance again. 

Last time a week or more ago, and nearly every other time she’d witnessed Constance asleep, there had been be cold sweat, defensive magic, tangled sheets, sparks around balled fists and her breath coming short shallow gasps. Now the soft regular rise and fall of her chest, the feel of hair and the dress under her fingers- it felt like a blessing to see her like this. Perhaps they could just sleep in the staffroom this once.

Imogen’s green eyes settled again on those lips. It was tempting but even being flexible as she was Drill couldn’t quite angle a kiss on the lips without disturbing the witch so settled a Kiss in the dark hair instead. But like all fairy tales it’s the true loves chaste kiss that brakes the sleeping spell and Constance finally awoke; and not very happily, practically whining and rubbing away sleep like a youngster.

“What is it now?” she complained as she pushed herself up a little so sat more upright, her dark eyelashes fluttering as she sleepily opened her just as dark eyes. She blinked in surprise up at Imogen and twisted about in her seat to take in her surroundings. “Did I doze off?” 

“Yes, guess the second form really wore you out today?” Imogen chuckled and with her free hand brushed her thumb over a little pink indentation mark on the incredulous Constance’s cheek one she’d received from resting her head on a shirt seam. again much to Imogen’s surprise, Constance relaxed into the touch.  
“Oh very funny. What time is it?”  
“It’s not that late HB. It’s early by your standards.” Constance scowled at the unhelpful answer, and tugged on Imogen wrist to check for herself on the watch. “You weren’t asleep that long, maybe an hour.”

“We should go,” Constance grumbled squinting as the little green screen lit up, nearly blinding them both. “Amelia might come in. And goodness knows where Miss Bat is. And if one of the girls-”  
“They tend to knock and wait.” Imogen respond, sleepily setting her empty glass on the arm of the chair. “And I think we can stay a bit longer if you want.”  
“You’ve changed your tune.”  
“Hm.”  
“Hm? It’s still inappropriate. To be seen asleep together. with the wine on a school night. In the staffroom.” Constance said stifling a yawn. Imogen decided to bite her tongue against mentioning the potions lab the gym she and several store cupboards where they’d also been inappropriate.  
Despite her words Constance made no effort to move, other than to stretch out her legs a little. Imogen followed suit, yawning and stretching her arms as well before draping one over HB shoulder pulling close again. “And oh very smooth dear. You know that’s the oldest trick in the book.”

“Even older then turning pesky wizards into frogs?”  
“Why do think we needed a spell for transfrogifacation in the first place?” Imogen blanched but Constance smirked and cuddled back up to her again, idly toying with Imogen’s collar.  
“But as if I would do that to you. You’d make a very silly Drilly frog.”  
“You’d have to turn me back to just a silly Drilly then.” Imogen sniggered. The witch rolled her eyes but agreed, tipping her head up to kiss the younger woman. 

“There.” She didn’t open her eyes again or pull away after, just got comfy against her well-toned pillow again. “I’m too tired. You’re tired too Imogen, let’s just go to bed.”  
“Yeah well- I’m your tired Imogen who can’t move unless you do.”  
“I shan’t move.” Constance huffed, holding Imogen tight. “Neither of us want to move I’ll be trivial with magic for once and get us there straight into bed.”  
“You are brilliant.” the non-witch mumbled back and kissing her again, not quite thinking with her tired brain, “and I love you too by the way...”


End file.
